Prince of Evil
by Platinum Trickster
Summary: Ludwig von Koopa's life has been an interesting one, and this story will share it with you. This describes the life and times of the eldest son of the dreaded Bowser and heir to the Dark Land throne. You'll see his life as it truly is. Involves character death. Ending to be eventually rewritten.
1. Prologue

**Hooray! My second koopalings fanfic! This works the same way as _Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West. _It shows the 'villains' from a new perspective. Was Ludwig von Koopa's family _truly_ villainous? It all depends on how you see it.**

**By the way, I do not own the koopalings, nor do I own CosmicKitten89's characters, Wolfgang and Sofia von Koopa. Thank you for letting me use them! ^^**

**This is beginning mostly starts off where CosmicKitten89's story, _Born to Be King_, ended.**

**Also, I'm sorry if there are any incorrect tenses. This is the first time I've ever used present tense for a story and I'm still getting used to it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1<strong>

**The Beginning**

**Prologue**

_I'll embrace life as it is! Pains, pleasures, I shall embrace it all!_ thinks a newborn hatchling. He looks up at his mother, whose dark blue hair is thick and unkempt. She smiles at her new son. "My son." she says quietly, holding him close to her body. "Mut-ter?" he says, trying to copy his mother's perfect speech. "Not bad, considering his father was an idiot." says his grandmother.

"He'll be a prodigy for sure," says his great uncle, Wolfgang, on her other side.

"A musical prodigy, I hope." replies his mother.

"Forget music, he'll be a scientific prodigy!" says Wolfgang.

"How about an _everything _prodigy?" the grandmother suggests.

The group laughs, and the hatchling looks at them in wonder. "Prod-gy?" says the incredibly young hatchling. Wolfgang pets the boy's short blue hair with one wrinkly finger. His mother beams with pride. "He's already talking." she says.

"What's his name, Sofia?" asks his great uncle.

Sofia looks at her son, studying every detail of his appearance. "Ludwig." she answers, eyes closed. "Ludwig von Koopa."

* * *

><p><strong>This was kind of short, but the next chapter is longer.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

During Ludwig's early years with his mother, his life was perfect. He was learning how to play the violin, which would be the third instrument he knew (he knew the piano and the flute), and he was already writing his own symphonies. He could read at a twelfth grade level and needed barely any tutoring, as he already learned much on his own; But the week after his sixth birthday, everything changed for the young prince. It all starts when a man knocks on the door. His mother answers it, and gasps in horror. "B-B..." A large, brute man steps into her foyer. He glances at her and grins. "Hello, Sofia. How's our little son doing?"

She glares at him. "Bowser, what are you doing here?" she asks angrily.

He holds up a series of documents stapled together. "Read it."

She tears it out from his large, sharp-clawed hand. Her expression changes to that of horror and despair. "This can't be," she whispers. "This is a fake!" she exclaims.

Bowser shakes his head. "All real, hun. By court order, I am now Ludwig's caretaker."

He looks past her shoulder, and calls, "Ludwig, come here, son!"

Ludwig quietly presents himself to the stranger and his mother. She rushes over to him and hugs him tightly. "Ludwig, I'm so sorry." she says, trying to hold back tears.

She lets go of him, and he tilts his head. "Why should you be sorry, mother?" he asks.

Sofia glances at Bowser. "Ludwig, this is your father, King Bowser Koopa."

His eyes widen. "My father?"

She nods sadly. "Yes, and he's here to take you away. I am no longer your guardian."

Ludwig steps back. "B-But I don't want to leave..."

She picks him up and brings him over to Bower. He takes hold of his son. "Hello, Ludwig." he says cheerfully. "You'll be staying at my castle for now on." He looks at his mother, tearing up. "M-Mother!"

"I'm sorry, Ludwig." she says, looking at the ground. "I'll visit you though."

He wipes the tears from his eyes. "Promise?"

She nods. "I promise." She waves goodbye to her son as her ex-husband walks out the door. Wolfgang stands beside his niece as they looked out the large window. "Are you really going to visit him?"

She shakes her head. "No. I don't want to see my son turn into an idiot while I can do nothing." That would be the last time she would see her son for a long, long time.

After a few hours of traveling, Bowser and his son arrive at his castle. "Here we are." he says. Ludwig looks around. It is uglier than his mother's home. The floor, walls, and ceiling are made of dreary gray stone. "What do you think?" he asks.

The boy shrugs. Bowser frowns. "Forget it. How about I introduce you to a couple of my family members?"

He grabs his son's tiny hand and brings him a library with an old man who's asleep in one of the chairs. Bowser nudges him. The old man is still fast asleep. "KAMEK!" he shouts. The old man jolts awake. "L-Lord Bowser!" he says, looking at the large man. He then notices that Ludwig is standing next to him. "Is this your son?" The old man gets up. He's about as tall as the boy. "My name is Kamek, and I raised your father."

Ludwig raised an eyebrow. "You're the reason that he's an egotistical moron?"

Kamek laughs nervously. "Your son is q-quite amusing." he says anxiously. Bowser growls. "Come on," he hisses, dragging Ludwig out of the room. He takes his son into a small room. It's pink and has two small beds, one blue one pink. A boy younger than Ludwig with pink shades sits on the pink bed, playing some sort of video game. The boy looks up and glares at Bowser and his son. "What's the problem, King Dad?" he asks. The king puts his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Roy, this your older half-brother, Ludwig von Koopa."

Roy eyes his father suspiciously. "I have a half-brother?"

Bowser nodded. "I just got custody of him from his mother."

He pushes Ludwig to his younger brother. "You boys get to know each other, since you'll be sharing this room."

The pink boy stares at his father. "No way! I'm not sharing with crazy hair here!"

"Yes, I agree with the angry pink child." Ludwig says. "This castle is ginormous. Clearly I should be able to have my own bedroom."

"Too bad. Better start getting used to seeing each other." The two siblings glance at each other and cringe. Bowser steps out of the room, and locks the door behind him. The elder boy sighs. "So, how old are you, Roy?" he asks. "Four." Roy looks at his brother's appearance. "You can't be much older."

He nods. "I'm six."

Ludwig climbs onto his bed. "Did Bowser take you away from your beloved mother as well?"

Roy shakes his head and sighs. "I never got to know my mother."

The blue-haired boy's expression softened. "That's horrible."

"What was your mother like?" asks the pink boy.

"Oh, well... she was wonderful." he replies, taken aback by the question. "She was pretty and very intelligent. She taught me how to play the piano, and I was learning the violin until _he _took me away."

Roy seems in awe. "She sounds great. I hope my mother was just the same." he replies. "I always wondered what mothers were like."

_That poor child, _thinks Ludwig. There a long silence. "Are there any music sheets around here?" he asks, breaking the silence. The younger boy tilts his head. "What's a music sheet?"

He sighs. "Never mind." The younger child returns to his game. "What are you playing?"

"Ninja Baseball Batman."

He gives Roy a strange look. "_Ninja Baseball Batman._" he echoes. "What's it about?"

He shrugs. "I'm not quite sure."

Ludwig looks around the room for some entertainment. The room is quite bland. "Can I watch you for a while?" he asks.

"Sure. Just don't get in my way."

The elder boy climbs into his brother's bed and sits behind him, looking at the small game boy screen. Believe it or not, the boys soon became strangely good friends, despite being almost completely different from each other. It was a friendship that would last for the rest of their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>If you like The Angry Video Game Nerd then you might know what Ninja Baseball Batman is. Basically, it's this extremely rare arcade game from the 80's. Search it up on YouTube, the AVGN covers it.<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

The boys are sitting in their room. Roy is playing his single game again and Ludwig is staring at the ceiling, trying to create something from his imagination for entertainment. He would go to the library but Bowser has forbidden it. _What am I supposed to do around here for fun? _He asks himself, glaring at the grey ceiling. His stomach rumbles. They had been sent to their rooms without supper for fighting. "Are you as hungry as I, Roy?" he asks his brother.

"Yeah, of course I am." He grins. "But I have a solution." Ludwig sits up on his bed. The pink boy shuts off his game system. "We could go down and steal some snacks from the kitchen..."

Ludwig stares at him. "We shouldn't get in more trouble with Bowser." he replies cautiously. Roy laughs. "King Dad's an idiot, he'd never know." He puts his hand on his older brother's shoulder. "You should know that, you're a genius."

The blue child thinks about it for a moment. "Let's do this." he tells Roy, smiling. His brother hushes him. "We can't be heard. Come on."

The two boys gently open their door. They step out cautiously, trying not to make a sound. They descend the stairs, and weave through the rooms until they reached the kitchen. Roy climbs up one of the shelves. "Bingo!" he whispers, holding a container of cookies. He jumps down, then high-fives Ludwig. "Let's hurry back upsta-"

Suddenly, the light is turned on. Bowser is standing in the doorway, glaring at them. "I thought I said nothing to eat!" he roars. "Who's the mastermind behind this?"

Ludwig notices the immense fear in his brother's eyes. He is clearly afraid of being punished. "It was me, Bowser." says Ludwig. "I suggested we go down and steal something from the cabinet. Roy knew it was a bad idea, but I didn't listen to him." He looks at the ground. "I'm sorry."

Bowser's expression softens a bit. "At least you admitted to it instead of lying."

He taps his chin, thinking of a punishment. "Tomorrow, you have to listen to Kamek reading you some boring book in that library."

Ludwig thinks, _does he think I hate books? _He lets out a fake sigh. "I'll listen to Kamek's stupid book reading." he replies with a fake sad tone.

"Right. Now it's off to bed with you."

The two boys nod and scurry back to their room. "Dude, you covered for me." Roy says, jumping onto his bed. "Thank you so much."

"We're brothers. We need to look out for each other, right?" he replies. "And I saw the fear in your eyes when you thought you were going to be punished."

He shrugs. "King Dad usually has some harsh punishment when I get in trouble. You got off easy."

"Tell me about it. I'm excited that Kamek's going to read to me tomorrow. The way I see it, I'm being rewarded."

"Then you got off _really_ easy. Good for you, Ludwig. Good night." Roy replies, turning out his lamp. Ludwig switches off his lamp and shuts his eyes.

He dreams about the time he spent with his mother. It's comforting to the six year-old, because he misses his mother an incredible lot. The dream ends when his mother turns into Bowser. "Rise and shine, boys!" says their father in the doorway. "Time to get some breakfast! Then Ludwig will go and listen to Kamek read and Roy, you're tutor is coming over today. Be prepared for the first day of learning!" He slams the door shut. Ludwig glances at his brother. "You're starting your lessons today?" he asks.

Roy nods grimly, as if he's being sentenced to death. "I started my lessons when I was two years old." Ludwig says. "And I finished a few months ago."

He grimaces. "I wish I was as smart as you. Dad says I'll be tutored 'til I'm fifteen."

"Maybe not, Roy."

His young brother stares at him, perplexed. "I could tutor you. It can't be that hard to teach you, could it?" he suggests.

Roy smiles. "I'll think about it."

He jumps off his bed. "Let's go get breakfast."

During that half an hour, the boys chatter away about many things, not a thing to bother them. Bowser seems pleased. "I'm glad to see you boys getting along." says Bowser. "I was worried that you would hate each other."

"Oh no, I like my brother." they both say in unison. The king grins. "Great." Kamek enters the room. "Come, Ludwig, it's time for reading."

Ludwig lets out another fake sigh. "Alright." He stands up and says, "I'll see you later, Roy."

Kamek takes him to the dark, forbidden library. "What are you going to read me, Kamek?" he asks.

"I don't know," he replies, stepping onto the rolling ladder. "I've never read to a child before."

Ludwig snorts. "That's no surprise."

The old man silences him and picks out a book. "Bowser did say he wanted me to read you something boring..." he says, climbing down the ladder. He holds up the book. "So I'll read you this book about famous composers."

The boy grins, but it's too dark for Kamek too see. The man and boy place themselves in the velveteen chairs and Kamek begins to read. "The first composer in this book is Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. He was born on January 27, 1756. His parents were Leopold and Anna Maria Mozart..." The old man drones on and on, boring himself, but Ludwig is sitting with sharp attention. "Mozart then wrote _The Marriage of Figaro_..." The man is falling asleep while he reads it. "It was a... success..." The old man falls fast asleep, dropping the book onto the floor. Ludwig picks it up and reads the book by himself.

Bowser opens the door, and says, "That's enough punishment, Ludwig. It's time for dinner."

Ludwig looks at him. "But I'm almost done! I have one hundred pages left." He turns his back on his father. "I'll get supper later."

The father is confused. "You _like_ reading?" he says, practically shocked. The boy nods. The man sighs. "How am I supposed to punish you, then?"

The boy thinks for a moment. "You know, I _really_ hate writing symphonies. That could be a punishment." he says.

Bowser smiles. "Yeah, that's what I'll do! I'll make you write three symphonies every day for a month!"

"That is a stern but fair punishment. I can handle that."

"Good!" roars Bowser. "I'll go out and buy some music sheets tomorrow."

He slams the door shut. Ludwig begins to laugh. "What a simpleton." he says to himself, returning to his book.

At about half past seven, the boy leaves the library. He's going to get supper, then return to the library. His father has given him permission to read the books in it. He sees Roy, who's sitting at the stone table, eating a bowl of ice cream.

"How was it?" Roy asks between mouthfuls.

"It was wonderful." Ludwig says, sighing happily. "And Bowser has given me permission to use the library as I please!"

His brother smiles. "At least you don't have to watch me play Ninja Baseball Batman now."

"And how was your tutoring?" he asks.

Roy growls. "It was awful. I have to be tutored three days a week and that tutor is a complete idiot!"

He finishes the rest of his ice cream, and then replies, "I think I'll have to take up your offer on tutoring me."

He grins. "Great! I'll start tutoring tomorrow. Do you know how to read yet?"

Roy looks at the table. "No." he answers softly. Ludwig puts his hand on his brother's shoulder. "That's nothing to be ashamed of. It's really easy, Roy, you'll love it!"

The pink boy frowns. "But King Dad said reading was for wusses."

Ludwig laughs softly. "That's because he needs an excuse to be illiterate." He smiles and as he walks out of the room, he says, "I look forward to begin your tutoring. You have a lot of potential."

Roy smiles. "Thanks, Ludwig."

Lucky for them, Roy had no school that day. The boys sit on the floor in front of a fireplace inside the library. "So," says Ludwig, holding a stack of flash cards, "Time to teach you to read. First, do you know the alphabet yet?"

The pink boy nods. "Good. I've written the entire alphabet down for you to study." He hands his brother the card with the alphabet on it. "This is the alphabet written down. Once you're done studying each letter, we'll start writing words. Understand?"

"Yeah." Roy replies quietly, taking the card.

Ludwig can hear his brother muttering the alphabet under his breath, most likely trying to distinguish the letters. "Are you done?" asks the older boy. He nods, and hands the card back. "I don't need it," says Ludwig, "and you should really keep it for future references.

"Now, onto the spelling. We'll start with a few words that start with each letter. Then, we'll start creating sentences for you to read. Afterwards, I'll test you by having you read me a passage from a book."

Roy stares at him. "That's a lot of work." he mutters.

"It is, Roy, but it's worth every moment. Mother said that it teaches people patience and it helps bond parents and children."

The younger child raised an eyebrow. "So you're my father now?"

Ludwig smiles. "Yes. Now go eat your vegetables."

The siblings laugh together. "WHAT'S ALL THAT LAUGHING?" shouts Bowser from the hallway.

The prince grimaces and hides the flash cards under one of the chairs. "I think wants you to be illiterate, so don't say _anything_ about learning to read." he whispers to Roy.

The door swung open. "What are you boys doing in here?" he asks angrily.

Ludwig stands up, and replies, "We were playing a game, Bowser. We didn't mean to make you angry or anything."

He eyes them suspiciously. "Very well," he says. "I trust you. Now, get out of the library. It's for reading _only_. Get it?"

The two boys nod grimly. "Out you go then." he says, motioning towards the door. The boys walk out of the large library. Bowser follows the two boys as they walk back to their room. "What about my flash cards?" Roy asks quietly.

"We'll get them later. It's a little too risky now."

They arrive at their room. "You boys stay here until dinner. And Ludwig," he says sternly, "have you written a symphony today?"

"No, Bowser." Ludwig lies (he had already written three that day, but he had a tune in his mind he had to write down before he forgot).

He glares at his elder son. "You know you have to write one every day, Ludwig." He turns away, and says, "And stop calling me Bowser. I demand to be called dad."

The blue boy sighs. "Yes... _father_." He winces at the name. He doesn't consider Bowser his father.

"That's better." says Bowser. "I'll go find a music sheet for you." He trudges out the door. Ludwig sighs again. "This castle is truly Hell on Earth."

He looks at his brother, who is back to playing Ninja Baseball Batman. "But you do make it better, Roy. You make it bearable."

He smiles to himself while flipping through his symphonies. "Thank you so much."


	4. Chapter 3

_After Roy's fifth birthday (his birthday about_ _10_ months after Ludwig's) Bowser takes the boys out to see the Dark Land capital. "Feel free to look around Main Street. I have to go find someone."

Ludwig watches his father leave them alone. "He doesn't have very good parenting skills." he says. "Who leaves there children alone like this?"

Roy shrugs. "Better make the best of it."

He nods. They walk down a busy street, and pass by a magazine and newspaper stand. Roy pulls out a Nintendo Power magazine. "Look, Ludwig, I'm reading!" he exclaims as he reads it. The blue boy smiles. Roy had made great progress over the past months. Ludwig feels a beam of pride. He had taught his brother to read. Then, a magazine for modern composers and classical lovers catches Ludwig's eye.

He pulls it off the shelf and speed reads it. He finds a page that says:

**Symphony Contest: Send in one of your symphonies and we will pick the best one! Prize for winning: 500 coins and a chance to play it at an upcoming classical concert in Dark Land. The winner (and runner up, in case that the winner cannot perform) will be announced in next month's issue. Send it in with the form on the back.**

_I could send in one of my symphonies! _thinks Ludwig. _I could have a chance of playing one of my symphonies in front of real people! _He decides buy the magazine and subscribe to it with his allowance (which he had brought along just in case). He is incredibly excited to get home and choose one of his best symphonies.

The boys wander around the street, visiting each shop until Bowser returns a few hours later. "I'm back. I had to go to court for something."

Ludwig tilts his head. _Why would he go to court...?_

"Anywho, did you like walking around the capital?"

The boys nod eagerly. He grins. "Great. I'm sorry we can't stay longer, but I'm tired and I'm not walking around all day."

They return to their castle home, where Ludwig immediately runs back upstairs and into his room. He puts all his symphonies in a neat pile and looks through them all carefully. _This is good, but too lighthearted. This one is too bland. This is perfect! No... _He can't find a symphony worthy of being sent in. "They're all terrible!" he shouts, shoving them off his bed. He lays his head on his pillow. As he despairs, he gets an idea for a symphony. He takes out a music sheet from the pile under his bed. He quickly scribbles down the notes as they appear in his mind. Three music sheets later, he is finished. He returns to the first page to name it. He writes _The Jurisdiction of the Wicked_ on the sheet. He looks at his symphony proudly. _My best symphony yet, _he thinks. _I know I can win with this!_

He fills out the form (it just asked the name and address) and staples it to his symphony. He walks downstairs and scours the cabinets for an envelope. Kamek catches him climbing into one. "What are you doing?" he asks.

"I'm looking for an envelope." he replies, pushing cans of food around. "I need it to send in one of my symphonies for a contest."

Kamek frowns. "You enjoy writing symphonies?"

The blue boy knocks over a can. "Yes. I only told Bowser I hated them because we didn't have any music sheets around and I wasn't allowed outside the castle confines."

The old man sighs. "You can't lie to your father like that." he says.

"What do I care? He's no father of mine. No wonder my mother hates him and won't visit me like she promised."

Kamek looks at his grandson strangely. "Your mother isn't one to keep promises, you know."

Ludwig pokes his head out of the cabinet door. "What do you mean?"

"She promised to stay with Bowser, and then she leaves the second she lays her egg."

The young boy drops onto the counter. "Of course she left! If Bowser had been around, I would be a lot less intelligent. Besides, she only needed him to lay her egg. You're not too stupid; you should at least know _that_."

The short old man folds his arms. "That's no way to speak to your elder."

Ludwig snorts. "I don't care."

Kamek smiles. "You remind me of your father when he was young."

The boy glares. "So?"

The old man looks over his shoulder and shouts, "LORD BOWSER!"

Bowser trudges in a few moments later. "What the hell is it, Kamek?" he asks grumpily.

The old man motions towards Ludwig. "Your son here offered to help me alphabetize the entire library! Isn't he sweet?"

The brute man looks at his son and smiles. "Good boy, Luddy." The boy winces at the name. As the man walks out, he says, "And don't disturb me again with such pointless things."

"Yes, Lord Bowser."

He turns to Ludwig and smirks. "You're lucky I didn't tell him everything you said." He picks up the small boy. "Now let's go sort those books."

Ludwig grimaces as the old man carries him away. Kamek sets him down on the floor when they enter the library. "Do we really have to sort the entire library?" the blue boy asks.

The old man nods his head. "Yes. I've been meaning to resort this place for years; but we'll only do A, B, and C today." He climbs up a ladder to where the book shelves are located. "Come on then, boy." he says, beckoning Ludwig, who was just standing around. "These books won't resort themselves." The boy grimaces again as he climbs up the ladder. His grandfather pointed to the first ten large shelves on the left. "These are the A shelves." He pulls out his wand and knocks all the books off the A shelves with a spell. "Start alphabetizing them. I have to go and meet your father at the courthouse." The old man leaves the library. The young boy begins to read the titles and place them in specific piles. "Lazy old man." he mutters angrily. He picks up another book and glares at it. He flings it behind him. "I'm not doing this." he hisses to himself. He pulls a book of fairytales off the shelf and reads it aloud to phantom listeners.

The old man returns a few hours later. "Have you finished, boy?" asks Kamek.

"See for yourself." Ludwig growls in reply. He climbs up the ladder and stares at the remaining mess. "I thought I told you to alphabetize these, boy." he hisses.

The blue child shuts his book. "I didn't feel like doing it." he says in an almost bratty tone. Kamek glares at him. "That's it, boy." The old man picks up a book simply titled _The Family Album_, climbs down the ladder, and then chucks it into the fireplace. "OH, LORD BOWSER!" he shouts in a psychotic, merry voice. The man flings the metal door open. "WHAT IS IT NOW, KAMEK?"

The old man points to the burning album. "Your boy threw your family album into the fire!" he exclaims.

Bowser looks at his son questioningly. "Is that true?"

The boy shakes his head frantically. "I didn't do it, I swear! It was Kamek!"

Kamek laughs. "The boy is quite a liar, Lord Bowser. Remember, he lied to you about not liking to read." He smirks at the boy. "And he also lied to you about hating composing symphonies! Why, just today I saw him looking for an envelope to put his symphony in for a contest! How he beamed with arrogance when he told me so!"

The brute, red-haired man glares at his son. "You lied to me _again_?" He looks ready to explode with anger. The boy hangs his head. "I'm so sorry, Bowser."

Bowser's voice softens. "Why do you keep lying to me?" he asks sadly. The boy remains silent. "You can tell me, I can handle it." he says.

Ludwig sighs. "I lie to you because..." He pauses, hesitating to state his feelings. "I lie to you because I have no respect for you. I lie to you because I can get away with it most of the time. I lie to you because..." He pauses again.

"...because I _hate _you." The king looks taken aback. The blue child points to his father. "I hate you so much! You took me away from my mother! I wish you weren't my father!" Ludwig is on the edge of tears.

The king hangs his head, expression hidden. Kamek's smirk has turned into sad frown. There is a long silence. Not a sound was heard, except for the boy restraining from crying. Finally, Bowser sighs. He puts his hand on his son's shoulder. "I know I shouldn't have taken you away from your mother." The boy glances at his father. "I know I should have left you where you were..." He pauses. "...but I wanted you back from your mother because I felt cheated. For my own selfishness, I took you from the place you deserve to be."

There is another long pause. "And I'm sorry."

He turns away from his son. "If you want, I'll take you home to your mother."

Ludwig looks at his father for a while. He wipes a few droplets of tears from his eyes. "I'll stay."

The man turns around. "What?"

"I'm going to stay here." Bowser is puzzled. "Bowser, I don't truly hate it here. I love Roy, I love this library, and I love this castle. I only acted bratty and unhappy because of you." He turns and faces the fire. "You've apologized, though. That's something I wouldn't expect from a man like you." His eyes reflect the burning fire. "And I forgive you."

The king walks over to his son and hugs him. "Can we put this all behind us?" he asks.

"Yes, _father_." replies the boy.

His father lets go and smiles. "So, Kamek tells me you're trying to win a contest?"

"So you like king dad now?" Roy asks as he read a short book of fairytales. Ludwig nods. "Yeah, and I can honestly say that this is the first time I've felt like I've had a family since I left my mother's home."

Bowser opens the door. "Boys, there's someone who I want you to meet."


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry this took a while to get out! I had writers' block (and I've been lazy) for a while and I am trying to work on my other stories (because, as you may know, I have TWO OTHER STORIES that are still in progress on as well. I also have writers' block with them, too, escpecially Blackstar and Jewel). I'm also working on a brand-new fic (an HTF W.A.R. Journal fic) that I'm not sure when I'll get out. Most of this chapter is talking. Fail, right?**

**Don't think I've been completely lazy, though! I posted chapters for my other stories! Hopefully you guys can check those out, too! I usually don't say this but check out my other fics! TJoX (The Journal of Xenophilius) and Ruler of Evil (I recycled the name) could really use a review. :) (oh, look, I'm already begging for reviews though I swore I would never do that. -_-) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Bowser pushes two young koopa twins forward. They have rainbow mohawks. "This is Lemmy and Iggy Koopa. They're your half-brothers."<p>

Roy mutters, "You can't be serious."

The king pretends he didn't hear his son. "So yes, I want you four to get to know each other, because-"

"I swear to God, if you're making them share our room, I'll-" Ludwig begins.

The red-haired king silences his son. "-because I want you all to be good friends. If there's one thing I won't tolerate, it's fighting. And no, Ludwig, they're going to share a different room. Now, get to know each other."

All four boys nod. Bowser smiles and slams the door shut. Ludwig sighs. "Hello Lemmy. Hello Iggy." He gives them an acknowledging nod and starts scribbling notes onto his music sheet again. Roy says "Hey," and returns to his game. The twin koopas stand there in an awkward silence for quite some time. "So... who's who?" the one with the glasses asks quietly.

Ludwig raises an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Are you Ludwig or Roy?" he asks.

The blue child puts his quill down. "I am Ludwig. What about you? Who's who?"

The twin with glasses replies, "I'm Iggy, that's Lemmy."

"Nice to meet you, then." Ludwig says, stretching out his arm.

Iggy stares at his outstretched arm. "What are you doing?"

The blue child gives his young half-brother a quizzical look. "You've never seen two people shake hands?"

"Ohhhh, you want me to shake hands with you. I've only read about that before."

Ludwig chuckles a bit. "Are you joking?" He looks at his brother's serious expression. "You're serious."

"Why wouldn't I be?" asks Iggy in reply.

"Well, I thought all people knew what a handshake was."

"Strange." says Iggy, finally shaking his brother's hand. "I never knew handshakes were popular."

The blue child chuckles again. "You're amusing, Iggy. How old are you?"

"Three."

Ludwig shakes his head. "There's no way you're three. Why, you're just as learned as I."

"And your point is?"

"Well, I never thought another of Bowser's offspring would be... well, intelligent. You know, I think you and I will get along fine, Iggy." He glances at Lemmy. "And what about you, Lemmy? You haven't said a word."

Iggy puts his hand on his twin's shoulder. "Lemmy doesn't talk yet. I've overheard mother talking to uncle about him having some sort of mental impairment."

The eldest child grimaces. "That's terrible. I'm sorry," he says.

His brother shrugs. "It's not that bad," he replies. "I get to spend a lot of time with my brother that way."

"You're greatly optimistic. That's a fine trait you have, Iggy."

The rainbow child smiles. "Thanks, Ludwig. Can I call you Luddy?"

"Possibly."

Roy snickers. "Having a nice talk, Luddy?"

Ludwig rolls his eyes. "Shut up, Roy."

"Whatever you say, Luddy."

The blue child points to his pink brother. "Just ignore him, he's kind of an idiot."

Roy growls. "The only reason I'm not gonna beat you up, Ludwig, is because you taught me to read." He smirks. "But I can beat up Iggy." The rainbow child steps back. "N-Now hang on a second..." Roy jumps off his bed and comes toward him. "Maybe w-we can work s-something out..."

"Not an option, Iggy, my boy..." he replies, pulling Iggy forward and holding him up by his neck. As quick as a flash, he punches Iggy squarely in the face. "Roy! Don't you dare hit him again or I'll be informing father! Do you understand me?" Ludwig hisses to his brother. Roy snorts. "Whatever. I mean, what's he going to do, make me read a book, not knowing that I kind of like to read?"

"If he does choose that punishment, Roy, then I'll convince him to make you do errands with Kammy and Kamek."

His brother snorts again. "I don't care about being punished."

The blue child raises an eyebrow. "When I first came here you were frightened from here to high heaven of being punished."

"Yeah, well, king dad has toned down the punishment since you showed up. It was really convenient, actually-"

"BOYS? What's going on?" Roy lets go of Iggy as Bowser flings the door open in his usual manner. Lemmy is standing behind his father. They hadn't even noticed he left. "Lemmy came and got me. He seemed like there was some sort of trouble going on." Roy gives his father a fake smile. "Nothing wrong here, king dad."

"King dad, is it? Yeah!" Iggy points to Roy accusingly. "King dad, he hit me!"

The red-haired king glares at his second eldest son. "Is this true?"

"Uh- well-"

Ludwig cuts him off. "It's quite true, father! I was standing right here when it happened."

Bowser frowns. "I'm really disappointed in you, Roy. I expect better from you." He turns around. "I'll come up with your punishment after I take Iggy and Lemmy to their room." He beckons Iggy forward. The rainbow child hugs his mute brother and they walk away, leaving the door open. Roy stares at Ludwig with disbelief. "Dude, why didn't you help me?"

"Because, Roy, it's not right to hit your brothers. I won't help you if you've done something as horrid as that." Ludwig climbs back onto his bed and picks up his quill. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must finish my symphony."

The pink child grumbles incoherently and climbs onto his bed as well. A short time later, Bowser returns. "Roy, we need to have a talk." He glances at Ludwig. "I would appreciate if you would move to the twin's room until I call you back."

The eldest child nods, picks up his quill and music sheet, and leaves. "It's the second one to the right of the stairs!" Bowser shouts as his son leaves the room. Ludwig finds the room with ease. He twists the doorknob and sees a sickeningly rainbow-colored room. Iggy glances up and smiles. "Oh hello, Luddy. Come for a visit already?"

"Yes. Father asked me to leave so that he could talk to Roy alone."

"Hmm," says Iggy, "I wonder what he's going to do."

The blue child sighs. "Me too. But you know what I really wonder? Why was Roy so mean to you? He seemed like a generally nice boy when it was just him and me."

The rainbow child shrugs. "Some children don't like change. He was probably shocked by the change of having one brother, then bam! He has two more brothers he has to share with. That, or he has low self-esteem and picks on others to make himself feel better."

"That could very much be it. I said it before and I'll say it again: you're as learned as I."

He smiles. "You know, Luddy, I really appreciate that." He pats his bed. "Sit down, if it's your liking."

"Thank you."

Ludwig sits beside his brother. He asks, "What do you like to do for fun, Iggy?"

"Most oft I play with Lemmy, but sometimes I like inventing things and doing science expirements."

The blue child raises an eyebrow. "You enjoy science?"

"I do. Quite much." he replies. "It's really interesting. You can learn a lot from experiments, you know. Things like not to drop a tank of nitrogen on your feet."

The eldest child chuckles. "I'll be sure to avoid that if I ever take an interest in science."

"What are you interested in, then?" Iggy asks.

"I like to compose symphonies and play a few classical instruments." he says proudly.

The rainbow child smiles. "That's nice. I'm not too interested in classical, though."

Ludwig shrugs. "We all like different things, I suppose."

Bowser opens the door. "Ludwig, you can go back to your room. I'm done having a talk with Roy." Ludwig jumps off the bed. He waves goodbye to Iggy. "I'll talk to you later, Iggy."

His brother nods. "See you later."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Le gasp! I ended it here? That's because I don't really know what Bowser did or said to Roy yet. I haven't been very creative these past few months. Sorry for the short chapter!**


	6. IT'S A BIRD, IT'S A PLANE, IT'S A FILLER

**A/N: Look up in the sky! It's a bird! It's a plane! It's a filler chapter! Yeah! You waited like two months for a freaking short FILLER chapter! Sorry for taking so long. I just couldn't think of what to write for a while. That's how it's been for some other stories (Blackstar and Jewel, and an unreleased HTF fanfic W.A.R. Journal) as well. See, what's usually the issue with these fanfics is that I find a new obsession before I finish the fic. This is exactly what happened. All I've been wanting to do lately is a Hetalia: Axis Powers fic (but I can't think of a plot. Dang. Any Hetalia fans out there, by the way?) and so it basically pushed out anything that wasn't Hetalia out of my mind. So yeah. Also, since you guys mentioned it, here's the koopalings birth order for the story: Ludwig, Roy, Iggy, Lemmy, Wendy, Morton, Larry, and Jr. [though I technically don't count Jr. as a koopaling]**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Ludwig returns to his room. "Hello<em>, Roy." he says briefly, climbing onto his bed.

His brother snorts. "Thanks for helping me out, _Luddy_." he says sarcastically.

"Roy, you must understand that I won't help you if you really have done something wrong." the blue-haired child says, readjusting his music sheets. "By the way, what did father say to you?"

"I'm not telling _you,_" Roy growls.

The elder shrugs. "I'll ask father later when he calms down."

He mutters, "Whatever." He looks down, glaring at his pink bed. "Dad took my Ninja Baseball Batman away." he mutters to his brother.

"Serves you right," he says blankly, scribbling down a few notes on the half-full sheet.

His younger brother looks offended. "I don't get what I did wrong!"

The blue child shakes his head. "Then father hasn't raised you well enough."

"It's a little too early to tell, don't you think?" Roy points out. "I'm FIVE."

"...I suppose so." Ludwig says. "But if your behavior continues as such, then I'm sure it's not too early to decide whether your upbringing was appropriate or not." His brother scowls, but says nothing. He leans over the side of his pink bed and pulls out a box from under it. The elder child glances at the box. "It's just some video game magazines I bought from the stand yesterday," Roy says. "I didn't smuggle anything bad into my room." The blue child nods and returns his attention to his symphonies, while the pink child takes out a few of the magazines and begins to read one. In his usual fashion, Bowser opens the door unannounced. "LUDWIG?" he says loudly. "A letter came for you from the _Modern Classical_ magazine."

Ludwig jumps off his bed eagerly. "I sent that in yesterday. That means it's surely about me winning the contest! I bet it as so good, that they chose mine immediately!" he says excitedly. His father chuckles and hands his son the letter. He rips the top open. He pulls out the letter. He scans the entire page and frowns. "What is it?" the king asks, bending down to look at the letter. The child silently hands him the letter. It reads:

_Dear sir Ludwig von Koopa,_

_I've sent this letter on behalf of your... interesting submission. I mean no offense, but your symphony was terrible. I don't know whether this was a joke or not, but if it isn't... I'm terribly sorry to inform you that you lost the contest. Usually, we don't send letters to those who lose the contest, but there were certain circumstances that led us to write you this._

_You see, you were the only one who sent in for the contest, which is why you got such a quick reply from us. I suppose since you were the only contestant, that would make you the winner by default, but I doubt Dark Land could stand to here such wretched drabble. As a consolation, you may have a free subscription to our magazine. Thank you._

_-the editor of Classical Magazine, Ivan Chopin_

Bowser stares at the letter for a few moments. "What's it say? I can't read, Ludwig." The blue-haired boy takes the letter and reads it to his father. The man stands thinking for a second, before saying, "I get that you lost, but did they have to use so many big words?"

Ludwig sighs. "I really thought I would win," he says, ignoring his father's confusion. Bowser gets down on one knee and puts a hand on his son's shoulder. "Don't feel bad," he says. "You can't win 'em all." The king frowns. "I certainly learned that one with your mother." The man stands back up and turns around towards the doorway. "Sorry about your contest, Ludwig." he says and walks out.

Roy smirks. "Karma is a jerk, isn't it?"

The elder child glances at his brother. "What do you mean?" he asks, narrowing his eyes.

"Because you didn't help me earlier, you lost the contest!"

He snorts. "Karma is non-existent." he says. "Any idiot would know that."

"So I'm stupider than an idiot?" the pink child questions.

He nods. "Yes. You are bordering retardation, I must say."

The younger child glares. "Takes one to know one." Ludwig shakes his head and leaves the room. He enters his new brothers' room. "Hello again, Iggy and Lemmy." he says.

Iggy, who was sitting on the floor with tools and small parts of machinery around him, looks up an replies, "Good to see you again Luddy!"

He cringes inwards at the nickname. He turns his attention to the tools that swarm the floor. "What are you doing?" he asks.

"Oh, this? I'm building a prototype for a time machine." he answers.

The blue child seems amused. "You're building a time machine?"

The glasses-wearing child smiles and nods. "Of course," he says. "Though at the rate I'm going we'll only be able to go to certain dates and eras. It then wouldn't be very useful and would defeat the purpose of a time machine in the first place."

"Indeed. Well, that's certainly interesting, Iggy." He turns his attention to Lemmy. "And what are you doing, Lemmy?" he asks. The mute rainbow child comes over, balancing on top of an orange ball. "_Ball_," he says.

The eldest child is taken aback. "You said something... comprehensible?" he questions. "Did you know about this?" he asks Iggy.

"Oh yeah," he replies. "He started saying some basic words a couple of hours ago."

"And you're not surprised at all?"

He shrugs. "Not really. It was due time he started talking anyways. Right, Lemmy?"

The twin on top of the ball nods feverishly. "Yeah," he says.

Ludwig smiles. "Lemmy, can you say some other words?"

"No," he says.  
>"But you just did."<p>

"No, I didn't just did."

"You can say whole sentences?"

"No, I can't."

"You just did."

"No, I didn't just did! I told you before!"

Iggy laughs. "He's been like that since he's been able to talk. I'm sure he'll grow out of it eventually."

The blue child nods. "I hope so. That's a little annoying."

"No, it's not." Lemmy says.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys got the really fail kind-of Mario's Time Machine reference. :) So, I hate to do this to you guys, but I'm open for ideas for the "fluff", or middle chapters. I'm having issues coming up with ideas right now. Like, I know what's going at the very end, but I just need stuff to build up to that. And Ludwig's like 6, right? Well guess what? At the end of the fic, if I don't change anything, he's going to be 18. That's 12 years to fill. I'm probably going to timeskip a lot once I get all the koopalings in the picture, but until then I need some help. If you have any ideas, feel free to suggest them, as I would very much so appreciate them. Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: *China voice* Whuuuuut? A new chapter already? That's right! Thanks to Princess of the Gardens, I have a new chapter up! She gave me a good list of ideas for where to take the story next! Thank you VERY much, Princess! I like using exclamation marks as you may be able to tell!**

**Also, while I'm thanking Princess, I'd like to thank Cosmickitten89 for like the second time in this fic for an idea for a one-shot Hetalia (which in case you don't know, is the GREATEST. ANIME. EVER. and every episode is on YouTube) fic I'll release soon, titled "Chess", so look out for that. And ONE last thank you left. I just want to say thank you all for the reviews and giving me such positive reception towards this story! I REALLY appreciate it. I probably wouldn't try to finish this fic without it. [I leave stories unfinished a lot.]**

**Also, this chapter marks the entrance of a new character, Felicity Toadstool! Thank you, Hopefaith2, for letting me use her!**

**Enjoy, you guys!**

* * *

><p><em>Ludwig sighs and gives up<em> trying to have a conversation with Lemmy. "This conversation with Lemmy is giving me a headache," he says aloud to himself.

"No, it's not." Lemmy says.

He shakes his head. "I have to go, Iggy. I'll... see you at dinner or something." he says, nodding to his half-brother.

Iggy waves absentmindedly at his elder brother. "See you."

Almost as if on cue, Bowser enters. "Oh, good, there you are, Ludwig. I was looking for you. We're going out to visit the Mushroom Kingdom's capitol." he says.

"Really? I get to go to the _Mushroom Kingdom_?" he replies with surprise. "What's the occasion?"

He answers, "I want you to become acquainted with Princess Peach's niece, Felicity. She's about your age, and I hope we can get on good terms with Peach to arrange a marriage between you and Felicity. That would be very good news for Dark Land."

"I shouldn't marry to gain something, I should marry because I love that person." he says disapprovingly.

The king rolls his eyes. "Getting lectured by a six year-old. What bullcrap." he mutters under his breath.

"I heard that."

He groans. "Whatever. Look, you don't have a choice in this matter, Ludwig. Just do what I say, all right?"

There was a pause for several moments. "...Yes, father." the blue child says, sighing.

His father pats him on the head. "Good boy, Ludwig. Now let's go." The father and the eldest son leave the grey-stone castle on a hill overlooking the capitol of Dark Land. They cross quickly from the capitol to the Mushroom Kingdom, ruled by the princess. "Why is our capitol so close to the border?" Ludwig asks his red-haired father.

"I built it there in case I ever wanted to kidnap the princess," he replies.

He receives a strange look from his son. "But I thought you wanted to be on good terms with the princess."

"I do, but I didn't earlier. I just wanted her to be my bride. Of course those god dang Mario brothers always stopped me before I could marry her." he says in a bitter tone.

The child appears confused. "The Mario brothers? Who are they?"

He turns to his son. "You don't know the infamous Mario brothers?" He pauses. "The brothers are these twin plumbers, Mario and Luigi. They work as Peach's bodyguards. Whenever I kidnap Peach, they go and save her by killing my minions until her reaches my castle. I try to fry them but they always avoid it somehow!" he hisses.

"If they're plumbers, why don't they do plumbing?" he asks.

He shrugs. "I don't know. I think that used to be their job when they lived in the Real World."

Even more confusion. "The Real World?"

Bowser sighs with frustration. "Didn't your mother teach you anything? Yes, the Real World! The Real World is a dimension separate from our own. It is much different from ours, being that the world is populated by all humans, there aren't any plants that give you special powers, and a lot of the creatures that are common here, like us koopas, would be treated as mutants or monsters." he explains.

"The Real World sounds like a wretched place." Ludwig says, disturbed by these knew facts.

He nods. "It really is. I had the displeasure of visiting it a few times, you know."

"Really?"

"Yep. We should get on the move again. Don't want to be_ too_ late." he says.

The boy obeys his father and they continue on through the Mushroom Kingdom. As they walk, the child notices how lovely the kingdom seems compared to his home. He doesn't say it out loud, not daring to anger his father. After several hours of walking and stops, they reach the capitol. It's much lovelier than the Dark Land capitol. The sun shines bright, instead of the almost constant cloudiness in his home's capitol. Mushroom people are aflock the town, laughing and conversing cheerfully as they go about their day. In Dark Land, the citizens aren't the friendliest to each other. _Why couldn't I have been born to the princess of this kingdom?_ the blue child asks himself. They approach a wall. It somehow has light pink bricks, a large, closed black gate, and had several guards on top of it, armed with spears. Ludwig can see the castle through the bars of the black gate. This castle is garish compared to his father's. The bricks are light pink as well, the roof is red, and in the front of the castle, there is a stain-glass window of who he assumes is the princess. "Who goes there?" calls out a mushroom guard.

"Bowser Koopa and my heir, Ludwig von Koopa." Bowser replies.

The guard leans over the side of the tower and squints. He quickly snaps back into place and (well, from where he could tell) trembles. "A-Ah, y-yes, of course, King Bowser. T-The princess has been e-expecting y-you." he says nervously. "Continue on, s-sir."

The king of Dark Land nods and waits as the gate is lifted. The pair enters the castle courtyard. "Here we are, boy." says the red-haired man. "The princess's castle. Isn't it ugly?"

The young boy is shocked by his father's opinion. He thought it was a lovely castle. He coughs. "Uh, yes, father." he replies. "Absolutely ugly. How could someone ever pick such a color? I-" he chokes on this part- "prefer our castle over this monstrosity."

"I couldn't have said it better. I can't wait to get home to my beautiful castle on the volcano." he says dreamily.

Ludwig glances up at his father. "Volcano?" he echoes.

"Yeah, my castle was built on an active volcano."

_Does he have a death wish?_ he thinks in shock. He feels himself being pulled by the hand. "Come on, son. Just a little more to the castle." Bowser says. The boy takes the time as they're walking to observe the beauty of the courtyard. The grass is bright green, with many patches of flowers, there are trees spread all over, and as they come ever closer to the castle, he sees a waterfall and a small lake under the castle bridge. _My God, is every place in this kingdom beautiful?_Finally, they are at the castle's double doors. The king turns the knob and enters. The inside is even lovelier than the outside. The floor is decorated with a large picture of a sun right when you walk in, there is red, velvet carpet draping the stairs, and many things such as paintings, vases, and statues decorate the foyer. There are countless doors leading to who-knows-where, and several mushroom servants are scurrying about. "Ah, Bowser, I have been waiting for you." says a firm, feminine voice. Ludwig looks up to the master staircase, and at the top is a blonde, blue-eyed princess in a pink dress standing beside a young girl, no more than six. The little girl has a tan complexion, brown hair tied into a ponytail with brown eyes to match, and is wearing a lavender sundress. He assumes this is the girl his father wants him to know.

His father smiles, and says, "Princess, it is good to see you." He pushes his son forward. "This is my eldest boy, Ludwig. He's here to meet miss Felicity."

_So Felicity is the girl's name?_ he asks himself. _A certainly interesting name. _Peach raises an eyebrow. "You do know they aren't getting married right now, correct?" she asks in a sharp tone.

"Of course I do. We haven't even agreed to that yet. So, why don't the kids go off and play while we discuss serious matters?" he suggests.

She narrows her eyes suspiciously, almost as if to say '_You're awfully focused today, eh, Bowser?_'. She then nods. "Yes," she says. "Let's go." Bowser and Princess Peach walk off through the double door atop the steps. Ludwig climbs the stairs to Felicity. "Hello," he says, greeting the little girl. "My name is Ludwig, in case you haven't heard."

"I'm not deaf, " Felicity, much like her aunt, sharply replies. "I head your father say your name. I assume you know mine, since he had mentioned it as well?"

The boy is taken aback by her behavior. "Ah... yes, I know your name. Felicity..." He pauses. He doesn't know her last name.

"Toadstool," the lavender girl finishes. "Felicity Toadstool is my name."

He nods. "Right," he says, almost as if he had merely forgotten. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I would say likewise, but I'd be lying. I don't like you or your father. You aren't a trustworthy family at all." she hisses.

Ludwig frowns. "That's a shame you feel that way," he answers, "because my father and your aunt and talking over our possible arranged marriage."

She scoffs. "Please, my aunt would never agree to that."

"Then what is she discussing with my father?"

The lavender girl opens her mouth to reply, but stops. "I... don't know." she says.

"You shouldn't be so sure of yourself, then." he says, smirking.

She glares at him. "Don't you smirk at me you- you- you koopa _scum_!"

"Scum? Me? I hardly doubt I am scum! I come from a well-bred family of koopas from Austria-"

"Well-bred my butt!"

"Why you imprudent-"

"Evil-"

"Quick-to-judge-"

"Koopa SCUM!"

"THAT'S IT!" Ludwig jumps onto Felicity, pulling on her hair.

"Ow! Hey, don't do that!" she spits.

He grins childishly. "What? This?" he asks, pulling her light brown hair again. The lavender girl reaches for Ludwig's tail and pulls it hard.

"OUCH! Don't do that!"

"Only if you stop pulling my hair!"

"Only if YOU quit insulting me and my family! How do you know if we're trustworthy or not? I'm sure this is the first time you've met us!"

"It's just common sense- ow! Koopas are naturally untrustworthy!"

"Oh that's- that's- BULLCRAP!"

"ENOUGH!" shout the two leaders, who had returned to the corridor. They both begin to rant. "I can't believe you would do this!"  
>"Why would you act so immature?"<p>

"I'm VERY disappointed in you!"

It went on for at least half an hour, when the two children were ashamed. "We're sorry," they say in unison.

Peach glares. "You'd better be," she says. "And you're going to think about that while you're in your room, grounded for two weeks."

Felicity gasps, then hangs her head. "Yes, ma'am."

Bowser glares at his son. "You too, Ludwig." he says. "I'm going to have you clean every dungeon in the castle until they're _sparkling._ Understand?"

"Yes, father." Ludwig says, hanging his head as well. _How could I act so immature?_

Bowser turns to Peach. "This was a disaster," he says. "I'm sorry for the trouble caused by this, princess."

"I'm sorry, too. I'm sorry that I could ever think your son was fit to marry my Felicity!" she hisses.

The king growls, "Now hang on just a second. _My _son was in the wrong? It was clearly that little brat Felicity!"

"There's no way in hell it was her! She's a_ good _little girl, and she would never-"

"Bullcrap!" he exclaims.

A pudgy man with brown hair and a mustache, blue eyes, wearing a red shirt under blue jean coveralls enters the verbal battle. "Hang on just a second," he says. The man has an Italian accent. "I think both kids were in the wrong, if you ask me."

"Shut up, Mario!" Peach hisses.

"Yeah, shut up, you pesky plumber!"

_So, **that's **the infamous Mario_, Ludwig thinks. _He doesn't seem too bad. _

"I'm just trying to help solve this dispute!" he says, putting his hands up defensively. "Jeez louise."

The red-haired man scowls, and grabs his son's hand. "Come on, Ludwig. Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Half a Subway sandwich, two pops, the _Hairspray_ soundtrack (you can't stop the beat! :D), and four hours is what it took me to write this chapter. It's record time, besides the one time when I wrote the last Blackstar and Jewel chapter in two hours.**

**My God, SO. MANY. DESCRIPTIONS. *dies* Yeah but I enjoyed writing this chapter. I liked describing the Mushroom Kingdom. Oh man, I also made Felicity a total female dog in this. She's not, I promise. She's just a little suspicious, is all. Oh, and that part where they are insulting each other reminds me of a part from "Chess", where Prussia and Austria did almost the exact same thing. Weird, right?**

**Also, I just want to note, that in this story, Felicity and Ludwig never marry. Just throwing that out there for anyone who's wondering.**


	8. Another Filler, Because I Suck

**A/N: Oh my God, you guys, it's been too long. I'm sorry for not updating my story. I just... honestly, I forgot I was even writing this story. It brushed my mind every so often, but I never bothered to try to work on it.**

**So, I wanted to finish this chapter and I'm going to try to update much faster, since my summer break started on the 29th, and I have a lot of time to spare.**

**Once again, I'm sorry for not updating. I haven't been inspired to update this lately because I'm so out of the Mario fandom right now. But I will try harder to update, guys. Also, I changed the rating to T, considering what I'm planning for the ending/near ending. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The pair of Dark Landers return to their home on the volcano. Bowser stomps the ground with his large foot. "Curse her!" he curses. "Curse that woman!"<p>

"Father, she-" Ludwig begins.

His father cuts him off. "No!" he hisses. "Don't defend that vile woman! She had the _nerves_ to think that you started that fight! _Please_! You've been taught too well to do that!"

"But I _did _start the-"

"What did I just say?" he growls. "I don't want to hear anymore of this, understand? Now go to your room or something. I have to speak with Kamek and the soldiers."

Ludwig sighs and climbs up the stairs to his bedroom. Roy looks up from his _Nintendo Power_ magazine. "So?" he asks simply.

"So what?" the elder replies.

"What happened? King Dad seemed pretty mad."

"Oh, yes. Things did not go well with Peach. Apparently, father was trying to arrange a marraige between me and Peach's niece. Her niece and I ended up fighting, and then soon after, Bowser and Peach fought as well over who started the fight. Also, I think father might be preparing for war against the Mushroom Kingdom now."

Roy smirks. "Looks like you royally screwed up big time, Luddy."

The blue child frowns. "I know, Roy. I didn't mean to, though. I tried to be nice, I really did. Now, a war might start because of me!" he laments.

"Don't be so sad about it, Ludwig. This could be fun." the younger says.

The elder brother sniffles. "How so?"

He grins. "Think about it! If King Dad is really mad about who started it, then maybe he'll start spoiling us!"

"Is war worth what will most likely be only temporary spoiling, Roy?" he asks.

The pink boy shrugs. "Dunno. Just think about it, though."

The next few days are rather tense. Bowser is often gone and it makes Ludwig increasingly nervous. One day, Bowser calls all his children to his room. "All right kids, we're going to get revenge on that stupid woman, Princess Peach today." he says, grinning evilly.

The eldest swallows hard. "W-What are we going to do, f-father?" the boy asks.

Bowser, still grinning, replies, "We're going to kidnap her!"

"Awesome! You haven't done that since Ludwig got here!" Roy says with glee.

"Kidnap! Kidnap princess!" Lemmy cheers.

Ludwig frowns. _I suppose... it isn't as bad as I thought it would be. _"K-Kidnap, father? What does that prove?"

The king smiles. "It just tells her that she shouldn't mess with Bowser Koopa and the kingdom of Dark Land! She'll learn not to be so stupid next time!"

The blue child sighs. "When are we leaving?" he asks. "And how are we even going to accomplish this task?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Bowser asks. "We take the airship, fly to Peach's castle, and kidnap her! It's easy as that. We'll be leaving in five minutes, so everyone get ready!"

Bowser and the kids leave the room. The king goes to make a last minute check-over of the plan with Kamek, and the kids head towards the airship's dock, down beside the volcano. The three younger brothers chat excitedly as they walk down the volcano. "This is way better than getting spoiled!" Roy exclaims.

"This is going to be great!" Iggy agrees.

Lemmy nods. "Great! Great!"

Ludwig sighs. "How can you all be happy about kidnapping?" he asks his brothers.

"How can you not be?" Roy replies.

"Kidnapping is wrong," says the eldest child. "Besides, we'll pay for that kidnapping, mark my words. People don't just forgive their enemies for kidnapping their leader."

The second eldest child snorts. "Don't be ridiculous, Luddy," he says. "Our actions don't have consequences!"

Ludwig rolls his eyes and sighs with exasperation. "Whatever you want to think, Roy. But I will not be a part of this crime."

"The hell you won't!" Bowser says as he approaches the children. "This is a FAMILY activity and we will do this kidnapping as a FAMILY! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Ludwig cowers slightly and nods. "Y-Yes, father."

The family heads down the rest of the volcano and enters the airship's docking station. "Here it is, boys," Bowser says, taking a deep breath. "My good ol' airship." He smiles as they board the ship. "I remember when I first used this to kidnap Peach. It was magnificent. I caught all those idiots in the Mushroom Kingdom completely off guard! I took their precious princess, and seven of her pesky toad servants too!" He begins to laugh maniacally.

Ludwig cringes from the sound. "E-Erm, father..." he mumbles.

His father somehow hears the blue child's voice. "What is it, son?"

The eldest child speaks a little louder this time. "Don't you think that kidnapping the princess might be... bad for our ties with their her kingdom?"

The king stares at his son before laughing again. "OF COURSE NOT! Like I told Roy, actions don't have consequences, Ludwig! We can do whatever we want and not having any trouble come from it. henever I kidnap the princess, the most trouble I get is the stupid Mario Brothers, but they're not much of an issue. They just make it a lot funner!"

"I think it's 'more fun', father..." Ludwig corrects.

"Does it matter?" the king asks. "What's important is that you should listen to me, Ludwig. I'm your father and you have to do everything I say, understand?"

The blue child is silent for a moment.

"Do you understand, Ludwig?" Bowser asks again.

Ludwig nods reluctantly. "Yes, father."

"Good! Now, that old coot Kamek and the hag Kammy should be here soon enough and then we can leave."

"We're here, your burliness!" says one of the unseen old people, apparently Kammy. Kammy and Kamek fly into the ship on their broomsticks.

"That took less time than I thought," the king mutters. "But I'm glad! Now we can get going, right?"

They both nod. "Yes, your ghastliness!" the two old koopas say in unison.

Bowser grins and heads over to the control panel of the ship. He flicks a few switches and presses a few buttons. "Hang on, kids! The old girl gets shaky when you start her up."

The children look confused until the ariship begins to shake, as Bowser warned. The king looks out the window as he grips the wheel that controlled the ship. "Here we go!" he says as they get off the ground.

Ludwig sighs as he stares out of one of the side windows. _Here we go, _thinks the prince. _Off to commit an atrocity with the family._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was uneventful and short. I'm sorry. But I'll try to get out the kidnapping chapter soon, guys. Real soon, 'kay?**

**I promise. See ya.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: PREVIOUSLY ON AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'll update real soon guys, 'kay?**

***A MONTH AND A HALF LATER***

**I FORGOT ABOUT THIS GOSHDANG STORY AGAIN!**

**Whatever. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Ludwig sighs as he stares out of one of the side windows. <em>Here we go, <em>thinks the prince. _Off to commit an atrocity with the family. _The airship did not take long to reach the capitol of the Mushroom Kingdom, Toad Town. Bowser stops the ship over Peach's castle and lets down an anchor, which lands on the top of the castle with a loud _CLUNK_. The guards at the gate surrounding the castle look up and see the ship. "Your handsomeness, the guards have noticed our arrival." says Kammy to the king of Dark Land.

Bowser snorts. "They can't do anything to us." he says.

"But the Mario brothers can." Kamek says, flying closer to his king. "Should we stun the guards before they alert anyone?"

The red-haired king stares at Kamek. "Noooo! We need to wait for those stupid plumbers to show up and beat me again!" he growls sarcastically. "OF COURSE YOU NEED TO TAKE CARE OF THE GUARDS! GET GOING!" The two old Magikoopas fly off to take care of the guards. Bowser turns to his kids. "Let's get started shall we?" The family walks into an area of the ship where a trap door is under their feet. Bowser jumps into a clown copter. "Get in, kids!"

Iggy helps Lemmy in, Roy shoves Iggy out of the way so he could get in, and Ludwig helps Iggy up before the two climb in. Though it's crowded, none of them presses a button behind his clown copter which opens the trap door and he flies out through it. Kamek and Kammy rejoin their king after they stunned all the guards with a kind of special spell and soon blast a hole in the ceiling. "Thank you, my good coot and hag."

The two nod and Kamek says "We will be standing right behind you, my lord, in case anything goes wrong."

"Why would anything go wrong?" the king asks, narrowing his eyes.

They both become nervous before Kammy explains "M-My lord, the old coot means that in case Mario or his brother What's-His-Name shows up we'll be there to stun him with the spell we used on the guards. That's all."

The king slowly nods. "Very well. Let's get going then."

They all fly into the castle through the hole and see Princess Peach and the Mario brothers waiting for them. "I knew you were going to try something like this, Bowser!" Peach hisses, arms crossed. "Mario, Luigi, take care of our neighbors from Dark Land, would you?"

"You got, Princess!" Mario says glaring up at Bowser. "You really done it this time, Koopa! I'm gonna trounce you like I never trounced you before!"

"And I'll help!" Luigi says, trying to give Bowser a menacing look.

Bowser only smirks. "We prepared for you two pesky plumbers to get in the way! Kamek, Kammy..."

The two old Magikoopas flick their wands and shoot a spell towards the two. The two plumbers jump to avoid the spells. The standoff between the Magikoopas and the plumbers goes on for a few minutes, before Ludwig climbs out of the car and tugs on Kamek's robe. Kamek turns and glares at Ludwig. "What?" he growls, stills firing at Mario and Luigi.

"Aim for one plumber at a time. Have Kammy shoot at where Mario is standing, and then you shoot when he jumps to avoid it. Then go for Luigi. Hopefully he'll be distracted so you can easily knock him out. That should take care of them." the eldest prince whispers.

Kamek stares at the blue prince for a moment, before nodding. "All right." He mutters something to Kammy before they try out Ludwig's suggestion. Kammy, as mentioned, fires at where Mario was standing and as he jumps to avoid another spell, Kamek sends his spell towards Mario, this one hitting him. Mario falls to the ground, passed out. Luigi gasps, glancing at his brother. "Bro!" Kamek sends one last spell at Luigi while he's distracted and knocks him out as well.

"Mario! Luigi!" Peach shrieks, putting her hands over her mouth, shocked. Bowser grins as Kammy fires a spell that knocks Peach out as well. He flies down and picks up her limp body while his kids (excluding Ludwig) cheer.

Kamek looks over to the king. "What shall we do with the plumbers, my lord?" he asks.

He shrugs. "I don't know, and I don't care."

Ludwig taps his father. "We should take them with us, then throw them in one of our dungeons to rot so they won't bother us later."

"But what's the fun if I don't get a good fight with the plumbers?"

"But-"

"You gotta understand the _sport_ of kidnapping the princess! We gotta have a fight with the hero before defeating him!" Bowser says. "This time I won't lose!"

"Well, if they've beaten you before..."

"_They won't this time_."

The eldest sighs. "If you say so."

"Darn right!" Bowser says, his cheeky grin growing again. "Let's get going, kids!"

They fly back to Dark Land's capitol (which Bowser recently renamed Bowser Valley. This is about the 58th time he'd renamed it) with the princess in tow. "Where shall we put the princess, your brutalness?" Kamek asks.

"Tie her up and put her in my bed chamber. Have Kamella watch her until I head up to my room. Later I'd like to have a nice little talk with her while we wait for the fun to begin when Mario arrives." he orders.

"Yes sir."

Once Bowser is alone with his kids, he smiles. "What'd you kids think? Was that fun?"

Roy is grinning like an idiot. "It was totally awesome, King Dad! I loved that! Oh yeah! I could do that again! Do we have nyone else we can kidnap?"

"Well, Peach has that friend Princess Daisy from Sarasaland, but she annoys me so... nope! No one else!" Roy 'awwwws', disappointed.

"I thought it was quite enjoyable, King Dad. Do you do this normally?" Iggy says.

He nods. "Yeeep. It was pretty normal before I started having kids, but I think I might take it up again."

Lemmy jumps up and down with glee. "Yes! Yes! Kidnap! More!"

Bowser ruffles Lemmy's hair. "We'll do more later, kiddo. What'd you think, Ludwig?"

Ludwig pauses to think. "I suppose it was all right. I just liked it when Kamek used my plan to knock out the Mario brothers and it worked."

"You came up with that?" the king asks, one red eyebrow raised.

"Yes, father."

"I was wondering what you were doing! Well done, Ludwig! That'a boy!" the king says, patting his eldest son on the back.

Ludwig blinks with surprise before smiling. He enjoys the praise from his father and sees the jealousy that crossed Roy's face. He swallows and shifts uncomfortably. "It really wasn't so much a big contribution, father..."

His father laughs. "Don't be so modest, Ludwig. Modesty is for pansies."

"Ah, I'm sorry, father."

"Another thing. Don't apologize. It's a sign of weakness."

_In what regard? _"Right. I won't show modesty or apologize anymore."

"Very good." says the king, smiling. "Now, who would like some dinner? I'll have Chef Torte make us something special to celebrate a successful kidnapping. Hmm... I want something different today. What do you suggest, Ludwig? Maybe you can ask him to make some of that prissy German stuff your mother probably fed you when you were in her custody."

Ludwig corrects his father. "Erm, we're Austrian, not German." he says.

"Eh, German, Austrian, Prussian. It's all the same to me." Bowser says, shrugging. "Go on. Anything you really liked?"

The eldest prince thinks for a moment. "Well... she loved to make tafelspitz. It's a very popular dish."

"What the hell is taffeespat?"

"Tafelspitz, and it's boiled beef in Viennese style broth. It's typically served with sliced potatoes and-"

"Works for me! I'll go tell him to make that tafelspitz stuff now."

Ludwig grins. This was great! He was going to have one of the old dishes he used to eat back home! Roy glares at him. "So you're suddenly King Dad's favorite?" he hisses. "I won't have it!"

Iggy places a hand on his pink brother's shoulder. "Now, now. King Dad is just a little proud of Luddy for helping him with the kidnapping. Believe me, it'll wear off soon." the ranbow-haired prince reasons.

"You better be right!" Roy says, crossing his arms and huffing. "But don't get any ideas to start sucking up to King Dad!" Roy punches Ludwig in the nose.

Bowser walks back in to the room. "That's all done now. Torte seemed pretty happy to make this dish. Said something about his home country, but whatever." he says.

Ludwig rubs his nose. A bit of blood is on his hand. "Father, Roy punched me!" he says, pointing to the pink boy.

The red-haired king shoots Roy a glare. "That better not be true or I swear..."

"He deserved it!" Roy says.

"Whatever, Roy. You're grounded for the rest of the night and you don't get any dinner, either!" Bowser says. "To your room, now!"

Roy growls something under his breath and he stomps up the stairs and slams the door. Bowser sighs and shakes his head. "Well, I don't know what's wrong with that kid."

Ludwig shrugs. "He's a brat." he says.

"I suppose. Well, I'm going to have a quick chat with the princess before dinner starts. See you soon, kids." The king climbs up the stairs and disappears into his bed chamber.

Iggy looks at his older brother. "You really think Roy is a brat?"

He nods. "Yes. Not to mention he's a jealous brat. Just because I receive father's praise it doesn't mean he favors me or anything!"

"I hope you realize the possibility that King Dad _does_ favor you, right? Why wouldn't he? You're clever and not to mention you're his first-born son. You're going to take his place on the throne of Dark land one day, and he's probably just now really becoming aware of that. This is perhaps why he might spoil you." Iggy tells him.

Ludwig pauses. "I never thought of that." he says. "My goodness, you might be right, Iggy. But it's a little early to really see. I'll give it a month or so and see if father changes in any ways."

"Yes. I just hope he doesn't. Spoiling can go to a kid's head, no matter how good they are."

"We shall certainly see what happens, Iggy. Let's hope for the best."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! I finished this chapter! :D ****I just want to warn you, the next chapter is going to be a HUMONGOUS timeskip. I mean, it skips like a decade. I'm serious. I just want to start wrapping up this story since I literally have no ideas left for the fluff (or the middle of the story) but I do know what's going to happen at the end and the only people who know is me and Hopefaith, who gave me Felicity Toadstool because she asked me what I was going to do with her. Originally, Felicity was going to be used much later but I introduced her earlier. So yeah. Wait for a decade timeskip next chapter. I know I may be rushing, but this story is driving me ABSOLUTELY INSANE. I've been writing this story for a little less than a year. I need to finish this.**

**But what bothers me is what I'm planning for the ending. It's like, actually kind of strange and I don't really know whether it's going to be a good ending or not, but what can ya do? I'll ask my dad to see if he likes the ending, since he's reading it too. Bye now!**


	10. The End

**A/N: GRAH I need to update this quick because I'm starting to feel guilty for not updating in a while. Also, prepare for the cheap as hell 12 year timeskip because this story needs to end very soon.**

**Also, here are the ages after the timeskip:**

**Ludwig: 18**

**Roy: 17**

**Iggy: 15 Lemmy: 15**

**Wendy: 14**

**Morton: 11**

**Larry: 8**

**Bowser Jr.: 4**

**Along with the timeskip alert, depressing darkness alert at the end!**

**Enjoy please!**

* * *

><p>Bowser returns after about thirty minutes. "That woman is so stubborn." he grumbles angrily.<p>

"Eh, father, dinner is almost ready," Ludwig says, changing the subject.

The king smiles. "Good! I'm so hungry I could eat that princess!" he says, now happier.

Chef Torte enters the dining hall, pushing a large cart full of silver dishes. He places them all on the table. "This is my own _mutter_'s recipe," he says cheerily. "I hope you enjoy, your excellence." He bows and leaves the hall, taking the cart with him.

Bowser rubs his hands together. "Well, kids, let's eat!" The three young boys get into their respective spots and stare down at the meal. Ludwig, being the most eager to eat the tafelspitz, immediately takes a large piece and devours it.

"Well, Ludwig, my, boy, is it good?" Bowser asks.

Ludwig nods. "Oh, yes father! It's just like I remember!" he replies.

Bowser looks down at his own dish of tafelspitz. He cut off his own piece and eats it. "Hey, this is good!" Bowser says through chewing. "Your mom had good tastes!"

Ludwig smiles. "She did."

The four enjoy the dinner of tafelspitz (everyone except for Lemmy) and the three boys head off to their rooms. Ludwig feels a bit worried entering his own, but tries to ignore it best he can. "Hello, Roy." he says quietly before climbing onto his bed.

Roy puts his magazine down, glaring at his elder brother through his sunglasses. "You're dead," the pink boy hisses.

"You do not want to get isn more trouble, Roy." Ludwig says. "So it's best not to hurt me."

Roy gets off his bed. "I don't even care right now." He approaches Ludwig's bed and drags him down to the floor.

"E-Eh, R-Roy, let's not be h-hasty..." Ludwig says nervously, trying to cover his face.

"Shut up." Roy punches Ludwig in the stomach. The elder groans and holds his stomach, leaving his face unguarded. Roy then punches Ludwig in the face several times.

""R-Roy! Stop!" Ludwig cries, trying to shove Roy away.

Roy rolls his eyes. "I said you were dead, Luddy."

"F-FATHER!"

"Luddy!" Iggy is standing in the doorway with some kind of contraption. "I'll save you! He presses a red button on the contraption, which springs out a rope, tying Roy up. "Hey!" Roy says angrily, trying to get out of the bonds.

Ludwig gets up and brushes himself off. "Thank you, Iggy." he says.

Iggy nods. "No problem." he replies. "I just thought I'd try out my new invention and Roy gladly volunteered."

Roy growls at Iggy, still writhing in the binds.

"Should we tell father?" Ludwig wonders.

"I'd say so." Iggy says.

The two boys leave the room and head to Bowser's bed chamber. Ludwig knocks but no one answers. He knocks again. No answer again. The two glance at each other and try to pull the door open enough to get in. "T-This door is heavy!" Iggy remarks as they pull the side of it slightly.

After a while, they get the door open enough to enter. "Father, Roy-" Ludwig stops.

Mario and Luigi are in the room, glaring at Bowser. Princess Peach is still tied up. "Time to stop all of this, Bowser!" Mario hisses. "Just give her up now and we'll be good."

"NEVER!" Bowser roars.

"Then you leave us no choice!" Mario says. He and Luigi pull out Fire Flowers they'd been saving and eat them. Their clothes change and they shoot a fireball a Bowser, hitting his foot. "OUCH!" Bowser shouts, grabbing his foot. he tumbles backwards and lands on his shell. He writhes about. "Darn shell!"

Mario smirks and jumps on Bowser's stomach.

"Hey! You're heavy, Mario! You're crushing my stomach!"

"You deserve any treatment you get!" Mario says. "You've kidnapped Peach for the last time!" He prepares another fireball.

Ludwig and Iggy run forward. "STOP!" they shriek.

Mario stops. "Kids, get outta here. This isn't your fight." he says.

Bowser continues to writhe. "Don't even think of hurting them, plumber! They are OFF LIMITS!"

"I would never hurt kids!" Mario replies. "Even if they're yours! Luigi, take them out! I don't want them to get hurt in any of this! And stay with them in case they get any funny ideas of returning!"

Luigi walks over to the two boys. "Time to go, guys." he says, picking them up.

"B-But father!" Ludwig says.

Iggy taps Ludwig. "I think I have a contraption that can save King Dad!" he whispers.

Ludwig blinks. "All right. Do you have a plan?"

He nods. "Yep!"

"Just tell me what to do."

Luigi enters Iggy's room. Lemmy is playing with his toys. "Aw, jeez, another one?" Luigi mutters.

Lemmy looks up. "Another one?" he echoes. "Iggy, who is?"

"'Who is'? I think you mean 'who is this', kid!" Luigi corrects. Lemmy merely stares.

"Lemmy is a bit... challenged, sir." Iggy says quietly.

Luigi nods. "Ooohhh. I see."

He sets the two kids down, and shuts the door. Luigi sits down in front of it. "You kids aren't getting out of this room until this is all over." he says, crossing his arms.

Ludwig sighs fakely and sits down beside Lemmy and Iggy. "What do we do?" he whispers to Iggy.

Iggy quickly whispers the plan to Ludwig.

Ludwig nods. "Got it."

They play with Lemmy for a bit, before Iggy glances at Luigi. "Do want to play with Lemmy for a little bit? We don't want to play anymore." he says.

Luigi blinks. "Eh, sure." He moves over to Lemmy and starts playing with the toys.

Ludwig heads over to the door and starts to open it.

Luigi looks back and sees him. "Hey! Stop!" He picks up Ludwig, who bites him with his sharp fang. "Ow!" Dang kid! That hurt!" he exclaims, dropping Ludwig.

Meanwhile, Iggy is opening the door, the invention under his arm. "Run!" he says as he darts out. Ludwig runs after him.

"Darn it! Stop!" Lugi runs after them.

As hey reach Bowser's door, they stop. "How're we going to get the door open?" Ludwig asks.

"I don't know!" Iggy replies.

Mario pushes the door open. "Luigi, I got the- hey!"

The two boys run in. "Father!" Ludwig shouts. Bowser is still on his back. "Argh! Help me!"

They try to pull him up. "You're too heavy!"

Mario glances at the boys,. then Luigi. "Whatever! We got the princess, let's go!"

"Not so fast!" Iggy shouts.

Mario stops. "What now?"

He displays his invention. "This invention will knock you guys out and then we'll have ALL of you!" He presses one of the buttons and the invention explodes on him. He is covered in a lost of black soot. "Oh."

Mario rolls his eyes. "Let's go, Luigi. Princess."

Peach nods. "Yeah. I hate this dank place!"

The three leave. The two boys are left standing next to Bowser. "Oh father. We're sorry they got the princess." Ludwig says.

Bowser growls. "Whatever! KAMEK!"

Kamek opens the door with magic. "Yes, my liege?"

"WHERE WERE YOU?" Bowser demands.

Kamek uses his magic to put Bowser on his feet. "I-I-I-"

"On second thought, I don't WANT to hear it! I wouldn't find your pathetic excuse good enough!"

"But sir-"

"SILENCE!"

"Your daughter, sir."

Bowser stops. "Eh?"

Kamek waves his wand and a little toddler appears. "Your daughter, sir. Wendy O. Koopa." he says. "I got her from her mother."

Bowser blinks then walks over to the little girl. "My little girl? I got her? ALL RIGHT!" he says cheerily. He picks up the little girl. "Aw! So cute!"

Ludwig and Iggy stare. "We have a sister?" they say in unison.

"Yep! Say hello to Wendy!"

He kneels down and places her beside Ludwig and Iggy. She pulls Ludwig's hair and took Iggy's glasses and put them on her own face.

Bowser grins. "Aw, she likes you two!" he says. "Anyways, where's Roy and Lemmy?"

"Lemmy's playing with his toys and Roy is tied up." Iggy says.

"Do I want to know why Roy is tied up?" Bowser asks.

The rainbow child shrugs. "Not if you want him in trouble again."

"Nevermind then."

~Here Comes the Timeskip~

Over the years, Ludwig's life went basically like this: he composed symphonies that no one liked, he helped his father kidnap the princess, who soon became a queen, over and over again, he tried to help him defeat the plumbers and failed, read the books in the library, and then received siblings every few years. After Wendy he met three more: Morton, Larry, and Bowser Jr. The house became much noisier when they all were at Ludwig's home finally.

_12 years later_

Ludwig, now an eighteen year-old, is sitting in the chair in the library. This was the only place that was quiet. Wendy opens the door. "King Daddy wants you in the war room, Ugly-wig." she says.

Ludwig sighs and glances at his little sister. "Ugly-wig? Is that ALL you could come up with?" he replies.

Wendy glares at him. "Shut up!" She closes the door.

Ludwig saves his page in the book he was reading and leaves the library. He glances into the living room. Larry is fighting with Morton, Wendy was talking on her cell phone with friends (though Ludwig can't fathom how she had friends), Lemmy is balancing on his ball, Roy is bullying Iggy, and Bowser Jr., though he is only four, is already strutting about the place as if he owned it. Ludwig shakes his head and turns away from the room. He heads down the hall to the 'war' room (though they never used it for war) and enters. "Father, you called?" Ludwig says.

Bowser smiles. "Ludwig! Glad you're here! We're planning another kidnapping and we need your help!"

"You always need my help." Ludwig says blankly.

The old king laughs. "So I do! Anyways, what do you think we should do?"

Ludwig shrugs. "Well we can't just bust through the ceiling or walls of the castle anymore. I think we need to disguise ourselves."

~Prince of Evil~

Five toads are running towards the palace of Queen Peach. One is obviously very injured. "Who goes there?" demands a guard from the top of one of the watchtowers on the wall surrounding the castle.

"Let us in! Our friend is very badly injured and she won't make it to the Toad Town doctor!" says a blue toad.

The toad finds binoculars and looks down at the five. "Very well. Go in and tell the inner guards your situation!" They open the gate and the four rush inside.

The blue toad waves. "Thank you, sir!"

They head over to the front of the castle, where two guards are stationed in front of the door. "May we help you?" asks one.

"Sir, as you can see our friend is injured. She was attacked by a stray chain chomp just nearby and she needs medical attention now!" the blue toad explains, motioning to a bleeding purple toad being held by a green toad.

"I see. We shall lead you to the royal physician. He can help your friend." the guard says. He glances at the other guard. "I'll be right back."

The first guard takes the four into the castle. He leads them deep into the castle until they're at the south of it. He opens a door with a star with a doctor's coat on it. The guard opens the door. The physician, a yellow toad, turns around. "Can I help you, Mort T.?"

"Mister E., this toad here is badly injured. Can you help her?"

Mister E. takes the toad and puts him on a steel table. "I can. She'll need stitches, a lot of bandages, and she seems to have lost a lot of blood. I don't know what to really do about that, but we'll see." he says. "You may go, Mort."

Mort T. nods and scurries out of the room. Mister E. begins his work on cleaning up the injured toad. The green toad frowns and starts to cry. "I can't look at our friend anymore!" He runs out of the room with two blue toads following suit.

"Yes, if I was this toad's friend I couldn't look at them in this state." Mister E. says.

The remaining toad, an orange one, nods. "Yeah. But I have to stay with her." he says.

"Good man."

As the green toad and blue toad leave the doctor's room, the green asks, "Did you think he bought it, Ludwig?"

Ludwig, the blue toad, nods. "Most definitely. You did a great job, father."

"Yes, sire. Most excellent." the other blue one says.

Kamek, the green one, smiles. "Thank you, Kamek. Ludwig. Now let's get going."

They head towards the queen's chamber, following a map they have drawn out. "She should be the next door!" Kamek says as he reads the map.

Ludwig stops. "There aren't any guards here." he says.

"It's very deep in the castle, Ludwig. Of course not." Bowser tells his son.

"Yes, but this is where the queen is." Ludwig says. "There should be more guards than ever."

"Well, we've gotten this far. We can't turn back now." Kamek says.

Ludwig sighs. "I suppose you're right."

Kamek slowly opens the door to the queen's chamber. It is very dark. Queen Peach was standing in front of a dresser, holding a glass, back towards the toads. "Here to kidnap me again?" she asks.

The three blink and removes their disguises. "Eh?" Bowser says.

Queen Peach drinks whatever she had in the glass. "I knew you were coming. We have insiders infiltrating your servants."

"WHAT? HOW?" Bowser demands.

She turns around and steps forward. She no longer wears a pink dress. She wears an odd black dress. "Nevermind that!" she says. "It is time for you to be taken care of, King Bowser, and all your little children, your grandfather, and anyone else who is a threat to my land!"

_She's become so assertive, _Ludwig says to himself.

Bowser scoffs. "Oh yeah? How're you going to do that?" he asks.

Peach pulls out an ornate dagger. "With this." She lunges forward and stabs Bowser. "I am tired of being kidnapped every month, every week, every _day_-" She continues to stab.

Ludwig tries to pull her away. "No! Please stop! You're hurting him!" he shrieks.

Kamek is too shocked to do anything at all. "L-Lord Bowser..."

"STOP!" Ludwig shrieks louder. "STOP! NOW!"

Queen Peach slowly stops stabbing Bowser, who falls to the floor when she's finished. She is panting heavily. "I-I've done it." She drops the dagger. "I've ridded myself of this monster." The queen was oddly calm, despite the heavy breathing.

Ludwig kneels down beside Bowser. "F-Father!" Bowser is unresponsive. He places his head on the king's chest to listen for a heartbeat. Nothing. "Father?"

Kamek looks down. "Lord Bowser... my child..."

Peach is standing still. She was till calm. So calm. Ludwig glances at the dagger lying on the floor. He slowly begins to pick it up and stands up. She doesn't notice. The queen is still panting, a smile on her face.

Ludwig drives it through her neck. She falls to the floor like Bowser has.

A few guards open the door with Toadsworth behind them. "Queen, we heard a commotion! What-" the guard stops. "Oh my- oh my- oh my- oh my-" He continues like a broken record.

"What happened? What did you do?" The purple toad, no longer injured, demands.

"Yeah! Have you ruined our plan?" asks the orange toad.

Ludwig stares down at the two. "Father and Peach... they have... have..." he says quietly.

"Passed." Kamek adds.

The toads frown and take off their disguise. On is Kammy and the other is a Magikoopa. "That can't be so. Not our Lord Bowser, he can do anything."

"No, he can't." Ludwig says, becoming angry. "As you can clearly see. He's dead now. Get over it."

Kammy scoots over to Ludwig. "My prince, do not be angry. I know it is one's nature if someone close dies, but do not take it out on us."

Ludwig balls his fists and passes by the guards. "I'm leaving."

The guards turn back to Ludwig, still shocked. "Wait! Stop! You've murdered our queen!" one shouts as he chases after him.

Kamek, Kammy, and the other Magikoopa glance at each other and then make their broomsticks appear and fly away, but not before transporting Bowser's body to the airship they'd hidden near the castle.

Ludwig is sitting in his quarters, ripping up pages from one of his many symphonies out of frustration. After he rips apart everything he could get his hands on, he stops and sits don on his bed and starts to sob.

Kamek enters. "My lord Ludwig, I am sorry for this loss." he says gently, sitting on the bed beside his 'grandson'. "Bowser was like a son to me, and this isn't easy for me either." A few tears were welling up in his own eyes but Ludwig's couldn't see if he wanted to.

"He didn't deserve to die," Ludwig says through sobs. "He was my father. he was so wonderful. He wasn't the brightest, or the kindest to some, but he really did care about our family and his land."

"I know." Kamek says, patting Ludwig's shoulder. He is quiet for a moment. "But do you realize what this means?"

Ludwig glances at Kamek, his eyes red from crying. "What?"

"You're the king of Dark Land."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that was depressing. Anyways, I'm pretty sure this is the end of the story unless I write an epilogue. Which I probably will. You SHOULD be getting that, soon, but I don't know.**

**Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this. I know the ending might seem a bit abrupt but my ending didn't turn out the way I planned. Peach wasn't supposed to die immediately. There was supposed to be more with Felicity, but no. This is the ending I wrote. Still, I hope you liked because this story was so fun to write.**

**I want to thank everyone for reading. Good bye, friends.**


End file.
